Current vacuum cleaner attachments generally employ a flexible cleaning strip intended for cleaning hard floor surfaces, for example tiles, marble or linoleum. The flexible strip is intended to increase air speed and mechanically gather particles to assist performance. On a forward stroke the flexible strip will push particles forward. When the vacuum cleaner attachment is pulled in a rearward direction, the gathered particles are left behind by the strip and are extracted by the suction. A disadvantage is that the flexible strip can gather particles on the rearward side, away from the suction, when the attachment is pulled in a rearward direction. However, the action of the suction itself causes the majority of the particles on the rearward side of the flexible strip to pass under the flexible strip and be removed.